The present invention relates to a flat cable waterproofing connector and a water proofing connector structure for a flat cable.
Conventionally, a flat cable in a shape of a flat plate having flexibility has been used as a cable capable of being arranged in a small space. This flat cable is so formed that terminals to be connected to terminals of a mating connector are bonded to those parts where conductor wires of the flat cable are exposed. A bonding part between the conductor wires and the terminals must be subjected to waterproofing treatment. For this reason, there are proposed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example, flat cable waterproofing connectors having waterproofing performance.